


Dog Names

by KaiserNoire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aged up characters, Battleshipping, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Graduation, Violetshipping, post dsod, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Katsuya and Seto never really pay attention to standard honorific etiquette. Yuugi, on the other hand, keeps this etiquette close to his heart.“An honorific is generally used when referring to the person one is talking to (one's interlocutor), or when referring to an unrelated third party in speech. Dropping the honorific suffix when referring to one's interlocutor, which is known as to yobisute (呼び捨て), implies a high degree of intimacy and is generally reserved for one's spouse, younger family members, social inferiors (as in a teacher addressing students in traditional arts), and very close friends.” - Wikipedia





	Dog Names

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a short onshot, and oops.

Amicable laughter rang out in the fast food restaurant, and Mutou Yuugi could not hold back the giant smile on his face. 

“I cannot believe someone said that!” Yuugi chuckled as he grabbed a french fry off of his companion’s food tray. 

“Right!? Who in their right mind would name their dog ‘Kaiba!’ It’s just stupid,” Jounouchi Katsuya agreed as he shook his head. 

Yuugi and Katsuya were sitting across from each other, sharing a small booth on the basement level of a nearby McDonald’s. They had been doing some shopping and decided that lunch sounded like a good idea. Considering they didn’t have anything really planned for the day, other than hanging out, once they finished eating it was mutually agreed upon that they would chill at the burger joint for a little bit, just enjoying the A.C.; the spring day was much warmer than either anticipated. 

“Have you told Kaiba-kun, yet?” Yuugi asked as he took another fry. 

Katsuya gently swatted Yuugi’s hand away from his food tray, “You know, it’s probably safe to say that you can call him ‘Seto’ now. But no, I haven’t told him yet,” And a mischievous smile tugged at the blonde’s lips as he typed out a quick text message on his smart phone, “I wanna see the look on his face when I tell him.”

Yuugi just shook his head as he tried to take a sip of his very empty melon soda, “You’re incorrigible, Jounouchi.”

“Katsuya,” the other corrected without looking up from his phone.

Yuugi ruffled his own bangs, “Ahhh, sorry, it’s gonna take me a while to get used to that.”

“It’s ok, Yuug’,” Katsuya reassured as he placed his phone down and gently knocked his knee against Yuugi’s under the table, “You can just call me ‘Jou’ for now, if you want?”

The red-haired man nodded, more to himself than Katsuya, as he softly responded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

The two sat it a slightly strained silence for a few moments before Katsuya leaned in a little, “Hey, what’s up?”

Yuugi started to shake his head as if to decline, but the soft look in the blonde’s eyes made his heart swell and he sighed, “I miss _him_.”

Katsuya breathed out a small sigh as he flipped his hand over to the side and casually nudged Yuugi’s fingers with his, “You know we’re here for you?”

“Yeah, I know. I just feel like Anzu-chan won’t—,” but Katsuya cut him off. 

“No, I mean Seto and I are here for you. You know that right?”

Yuugi slumped a bit into his chair, carefully taking a quick glance around the fairly empty basement level. There were only two other people on their floor, and both were completely involved in their work at their respective tables; one on their laptop and the other with a small pile of text books sprawled around on the tiny table. Neither one of them paying the couple any mind. 

“Yeah, I do. It’s just...,” and Yuugi stalled for a moment as he gently took Katsuya’s fingers in his right hand and started playing with them, “I—I’m just not used to this; to us.”

The blonde nodded, “Yeah, this is all new to me too, little buddy.” 

“Yeah, but...” and Yuugi leaned his chin in his left hand as he continued to lightly play with Katsuya’s fingers, not actually making eye contact with the other.

Katsuya waited a beat, expecting Yuugi to continue, and when he didn’t the blonde laced their pinky fingers together, “But what?”

The simple gesture must have affected Yuugi more than expected, because Katsuya could see a pained expression written across the other man’s face. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Katsuya quietly cooed as he leaned in a little farther, “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s up.”

“A-Atem used to always...,” and Yuugi cleared his throat a bit as he refocused his eyes, “He used to always talk about his name, right? Long before he actually found out his true name, he used to tell me about how special names were to him; how people had to earn the right to call you by a more intimate version of your name. He likened it to intimate gestures that someone might have with a loved one. Simple acts of physical affection, especially holding hands, amongst really close friends is such a common thing in Japan, and I remember that he was slightly thrown off by it when he first noticed. Once I explained the concept to him, he asked me what it would be like for him and I to hold hands. And just... Even though he’s been gone for years now, those thoughts still come to me. How special names and simple intimate gestures where to him.”

Katsuya stayed silent while Yuugi talked. He knew how precious the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle had been to Yuugi, and how devastated the red head was when their souls had been separated. Yuugi, in so many words, had never been the same. Yes, he had become more assertive because of Atem, but at the same time Yuugi also became more fragile. 

Yuugi took in a breath and then let it out slowly as he watched Katsuya’s thumb run over his knuckles. After a minute or so of steady breathing Yuugi finally spoke up, “You probably think I’m just being silly...“

But Katsuya simply shook his head, bangs falling in his eyes, “I don’t think _any_ of this is silly, Yuugi.” And the blonde made eye contact with the other. “How you address people has always been a big part of who you are, so it’s only natural that Atem made such a big impact on you. Hell, I remember when you stopped adding ‘kun’ to the end of my name. That was such a big thing for you.” A small smile tugged at Katsuya’s lips, “Honorifics don’t mean much to me, but I know they mean the world to you,” and Katsuya bumped his knee against the other’s under the table again, “so that’s the only real reason why I keep bringing it up.

Yuugi’s eyes started to well a bit as Katsuya continued, “Seto only really cares about naming conventions in a power-play sort of way. But I’ve noticed that only really applies to his employees or people he thinks he’s above,” the blonde said with a light laugh in his voice. “But once Seto started seeing me as more than a friend, then he stopped caring what I called him. And frankly, it was a weird revelation when I mentioned it to him. He just kinda stared off for a few seconds, shrugged, and continued what he was doing.” And a heartier laugh escaped Katsuya’s lips, “It was like he realized he didn’t care, and just...didn’t care that he didn’t care. Which is why I think it’s safe to say that you can start calling him ‘Seto.’” And then Katsuya quickly added, “If you feel comfortable that is.”

As Katsuya talked, it was Yuugi’s turn to nod. And, as the shorter man listened, he realized that he was starting to feel more and more at ease. Sometimes just having Katsuya explain things helped with Yuugi’s anxiety. Even if the blonde was not the most eloquent speaker. There was just something about Katsuya’s confidence; about how he was always so sure that things would turn out okay.

And maybe that was a reason why Yuugi had started to develop feelings for Seto as well. 

Both men were just so confident and sure of themselves; characteristics that Yuugi had always struggled with. Especially after he realized that he was missing Atem more and more as time went on. 

And almost on queue, Seto slid into Katsuya’s end of the booth. 

“What are you two dorks still doing here?” Seto said as he leaned sideways, shoulder pressing against the blonde’s, and tried to sneak a fry off Katsuya’s tray. 

“God damn, why are you guys stealing my food?” Katsuya cursed as he swatted Seto’s hand away. 

Seto just made a scoffing sound under his breath, “I’m surprised you have any food left. You’re normally a human garbage disposal.”

“Yuugi and I have been talking, jackass.”

“That’s never stopped you from eating everything in sight before.”

Yuugi just smiled as the other men playfully quibbled, cheek resting in the palm of his hand again. And then he blinked, “Kaiba-kun? How did you know that we were still here?”

“I tracked you.” And at the slight blank stare that Yuugi gave him, Seto explained further, “Katsuya’s phone.”

The blonde let a light laugh escape his lips at the almost horrified look that Yuugi gave Seto, “There’s an app on my phone that lets me share my location with Seto,” Katsuya explained, “I turned it on when I texted him earlier. It’s not like he’s _tracking_ tracking us. That would just be creepy.”

“Except, that’s kind of what it is?” Seto responded as he tapped at his own phone.

“Yeah, but I can turn this off.”

Seto scoffed, “And you don’t think I can get around that? I designed that app, as well as that model of phone, from the ground up. You _do_ know that, right?” Not looking up from the email that he was responding to on his own version of the cell phone. 

Katsuya just rolled his eyes, “Come on, stalker boy,” and the blonde gently pushed Seto out of the booth, “you’re probably making Yuugi uncomfortable.”

“Tch, he’s a big boy. He knows I wouldn’t actually do that.” At Katsuya’s over exaggerated laugh he added, “Anymore.”

“Come on, you abandoned us for long enough today. Time to go shopping to apologize.”

Seto looked up from his email as Yuugi and Katsuya gathered their bags, “From the looks of things, it seems like you two took yourselves shopping enough already. Besides, I have a speech to go over before the presentation tonight.”

“Psh, like you need practice.”

“You are correct; _I do not_ , but I still need to go over the audio and visual queues with tech. Can’t have _them_ fucking up. Besides, I didn’t allow you two to come with me to this conference just so that I could take you shopping. I have more important things to do. Unfortunately.”

“And I’m kinda more important,” Katsuya gloated as he lead the way out of the main floor of the restaurant. 

“I would argue that Mutou is more important,” Seto cut in, briefly looking up from his smart phone, “He _is_ worth more than you are, financially speaking.”

“He does have a point, Jou-kun,” Yuugi teased with a smile. 

“Ugh, fine,” Katsuya said as he rolled his eyes. “ _You_ take me shopping then,” he directed at Yuugi. 

“I thought that’s what Kaiba-kun is for. You are the one dating him.”

“Yeah, but _you_ are dating _me_!” Katsuya whined at Yuugi, and then he looked over his shoulder, “Seto, where the fuck are you going?”

The brunette was already a few yards away, furiously typing away on this cell phone. “Hmm? I told you: I have a presentation to get ready for. Mutou, take care of your boyfriend.”

Yuugi just laughed, “ _You_ take care of your boyfriend.”

Seto looked up from his cell phone, and then blinked, “No.” And then continued on his way back to the conference center.

“God damn, you two! I can take care of myself!”

“Sure,” was practically said in unison from Yuugi and Seto, to which Katsuya just sighed dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on editing Patterns of the Powerful, so I can actually update that fic on here (I’m actively writing chap 13). I just hate editing my own works so the progress is slow. Hopefully writing this will kick me back into wanting to work on Patterns. That’s how that works, right?
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire)! I occasionally take fic requests as well~
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!


End file.
